Venganza del Pasado
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Un legendario Youkai ha despertado de su letargo. Busca vengarse de aquel que lo sello y que mejor manera de hacerlo eliminando a su hija. Kagome conoce el pasado de su padre y muchas respuestas con respecto a él son disipadas.
1. Pesadilla…comienza la venganza

_**Venganza del pasado**_

Aclaración: primero que nada los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (aunque obviamente estoy haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que eso cambie)- "cof-cof"- y son pertenencia única y exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi a quien admiro por sus obras -^.^-

Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por una mera entretención, espero que sea de su agrado 

Aclaraciones

-blablablablabla- Dialogo

-"blablablabla"-pensamientos

-_"blablablabla"-_Flash back

…………………………….-----------------------------------------……………………….

**Capítulo I: "Pesadilla…comienza la venganza"**

El viento azotaba con estridencia los árboles de aquel oscuro bosque, dejando a merced del miedo a todo aquel que se atreviese a cruzarlo sin ninguna protección. Aquella noche la luna y las estrellas habían desaparecido, solo una gran nube negra cubría todo aquel cielo que hace unos instantes estaba rodeado de astros. Una oscuridad absoluta, sin sombras, solo el ruido del viento azotando el follaje de aquellas gigantes arboledas.

La silueta de una joven se hacia presente en aquella oscuridad. Corría… el miedo se había apoderado de sus sentidos al verse indefensa ante el paisaje lleno de oscuridad y ruidos aterradores. Estaba sola. Para su desgracia conocía aquel lugar, no era la primera vez que lo veía… Corrió hasta que sus piernas se fatigaron haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al césped seco y lleno de pequeñas ramas y piedrecillas que se incrustaban con lentitud en sus rodillas. Su respiración era entrecortada, estaba llegando al limite de la desesperación... tanta oscuridad…soledad… estaba aterrada… pero sus instintos la hacían huir… la hacían escapar de aquel miedo que se hacia cada vez mayor con cada paso que daba tratando de salir de aquel bosque y de aquella oscuridad.

El viento soplo, sus cabellos azabaches se mecieron junto con el. Aquel ambiente era tétrico. Su respiración había comenzado a regularse lentamente, lo cual le indicaba que podía seguir corriendo. Se levanto con dificultad, sus piernas aun estaban fatigadas por la carrera anterior, pero tenia que seguir… tenía que salir de aquella oscuridad y averiguar en donde diablos se encontraba…

Comenzó su carrera nuevamente, con cierta lentitud, estaba cansada… un ruido tras de ella la hizo frenar. Sabia que ese un grave error… pero el miedo la paralizo súbitamente. Trago con dificultad, se percato que el silencio se volvía a hacer presente. Iba a seguir su camino, a retomar aquella ardua carrera que parecía nunca acabar.

Dio un paso dudando en si…cerro los ojos y trato de darse ánimos para continuar…

Lentamente comenzó a avanzar y tomar velocidad, la cual no duro mucho… ya que en medio de su nueva carrera un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho se hacia presente, haciéndola caer secamente en aquello que algunas vez fue pasto vivo.

Sintió a su atacante pararse frente a ella, el dolor era algo realmente espantoso… sentía como la sangre comenzaba a correr por su brazo y pecho, tiñendo de un rojo carmesí sus blancas ropas. Levanto su mirada con lentitud… allí estaba él nuevamente, con su sonrisa altanera y mirándola con rencor. Pudo ver como sus labios se movían y modulaban una serie de palabras que ella no pudo comprender.

Aquel hombre saco su espada y la levanto mostrando la imponencia de esta. Luego sonrió de manera fría mientras decía algo que la chica aun no podía entender…solo cuando vio que aquella hoja comenzaba a caer pudo escuchar como la voz del hombre le decía…

-Adiós…Kagome…

-------------------------------………………………………………..

Se incorporo rápidamente mirando hacia todas direcciones. Un sudor perlado bañaba su frente y su cuello, su respiración se entrecortaba. Instintivamente llevo su mano a aquel hombro herido. No sintió dolor alguno, siguió su recorrido hasta el cuello. Tampoco tenía herida alguna. Suspiro con alivio, solo había sido un mal sueño… miro a su alrededor… vio como todos sus compañeros dormían placidamente, al menos esta vez no los había despertado.

Con algo de dificultad se levanto y se dirigió al río junto al cual estaban acampando. Metió sus manos al frío líquido y luego se lavo la cara, quitándose el sudor que aquella pesadilla le había otorgado.

Seis noches que aquel sueño la atormentaba… seis noches que despertaba de la misma manera sobresaltada y asustada. Podía recordar solo fragmentos de aquellas pesadillas… pero lo que nunca podía olvidar, era el rostro de su atacante… aunque no lo conocía… aquel hombre era un youkai de eso estaba segura… pero también portaba una gran espada… espada que hace seis noches veía como le cortaba el cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar aquella parte del sueño. Miro su reflejo en las puras aguas del río. Estaba hecha un desastre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, dejando también a entrever unas notables ojeras por las malas noches de aquella semana tan ardua. Estaba pálida, lo cual hacia notar mas sus horribles ojeras. Suspiro con resignación. Otra vez, tendría que esperar el amanecer y que este despertara a sus compañeros. Miro el cielo y sonrió levemente. Al menos aquella oscuridad en la que era encerrada en aquel maldito sueño ya no estaba, y los astros se veían incluso mas hermoso que de costumbre.

Estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de olvidar el rostro de su atacante y en si tratando de olvidar aquella pesadilla, cuando una voz la distrajo tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿De nuevo no puedes dormir?

La joven miko voltio la mirada hacia aquella voz tan conocida. Sus ojos se toparon con los dorados de aquel hanyou los cuales mostraban preocupación.

-lo siento… ¿te desperté?

-no realmente…-contesto el peliplateado mientras se sentaba junto a ella-… solo desperté y al no verte me preocupe…

-oh…ya veo…

El silencio se hizo presente, no era incomodo, al menos para ella. El viento soplo levemente jugando con algunos mechones rebeldes de la joven la cual los acomodo con delicadeza detrás de su oreja. Estaba cansada, muy cansada… esas seis noches que llevaba casi sin poder conciliar el sueño le estaban pasando la cuenta. Pudo sentir como la mirada ambarina del hanyou se depositaba en ella, esto la hizo sonrojar.

Miro al peliplateado y sonrió levemente.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la chica sin borrar su sonrisa

-Kagome… estas muy cansada…es mejor que te vayas a dormir…-contesto de manera autoritaria-… mañana nos espera un largo viaje…

-hai…

Inuyasha se levanto lentamente y estiro su mano para ayudar a la miko, la cual dudo unos instantes. Sabia que la mandaría a dormir nuevamente y que se quedaría velándola lo que quedaba de noche. Al final accedió y tomo su mano. El hanyou solo dio un leve jalón y la levanto rápidamente, pero el cansancio de la chica era tal, que apenas aquella fuerza ejercida la hizo levantarse de súbito, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y estrellándose con el fuerte pecho del peliplateado.

-L-lo siento…-un leve sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de ambos. Lentamente Kagome se fue separando del agarre del hanyou.

-descuida…-dijo este mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el campamento

Una vez allí, Inuyasha subió de un salto a la copa del árbol en el cual había decidido descansar, mientras Kagome se dirigió a su bolsa de dormir, allí pudo ver a un pequeño kitsune durmiendo placidamente ocupando todo el espacio que a ella le correspondía. Miro unos instantes mas, no quería despertar al pequeño, ya que sabía lo cansado que estaba. Suspiró. Con la mirada recorrió el lugar buscando donde apoyarse para "tratar" de conciliar el sueño, o al menos, simular que estaba dormida. Camino hasta el árbol más cercano a la fogata que aun no desistía en extinguirse. Apoyo su espalda en el tronco. Tenia que admitirlo, no era para nada cómodo… ¿pero que más podría hacer? De todas maneras no iba a dormir después de todo. Cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a respirar lentamente, simulando que estaba dormida, ya que sabía que la mirada ambarina estaba posada en ella, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una fugaz ráfaga paso por su rostro y un leve gruñido en son reproche se hizo presente. Sabia que el hanyou estaba frente a ella, y al parecer estaba bastante molesto.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la chica mientras abría un ojo para mirarlo

-te dije que te fueras a dormir….-le reprocho el ambarino

-eso trato de hacer…

-Kagome ¿a quien quieres engañar? Sabes tan bien como yo que no lo harás y mucho menos si no estas acostumbrada a…

-Ya déjame…-interrumpió la pelinegra son irritación-…no tengo sueño…

El chico suspiro. Sabia que la joven llevaba seis noches sin poder conciliar bien el sueño a causa de constantes pesadillas. Las dos primeras noches los había despertado con sus gritos, pero de allí no volvió a pasar, por lo cual el resto de sus compañeros no se dieron cuenta de que aquellos sueño la seguían atormentando cada noche. ¿Por qué él lo sabia? Pues porque desde entonces comenzó a velar su sueño, sin que ella se diese cuenta claro, por lo que, cada vez que despertaba súbitamente, él estaba al corriente y de una u otra forma iba a confortarla y la incentivaba a seguir durmiendo. Aunque sabia a la perfección que ella no lo hacía y la prueba irrefutable era su palidez y sus notables ojeras, que trataba de ocultar con maquillaje que traía de su época.

-Hazme caso…trata de dormir…-insistió el chico mientras la miraba con firmeza

-Inuyasha ya te dije que no…no tengo sueño…-a pesar de querer convencer al hanyou de lo contrario, su cuerpo la traiciono, un leve bostezo-que trato de disimular- escapo de sus labios…

-¿decías…?-rezongó este de manera burlesca, ganando una fría mirada por parte de la chica

-¡ya déjame en paz…! además tu eres el que debería ir a descansar…

-y tu igual… recuerda que no podemos estar cansados… en cualquier momento Naraku podría atacar y si no estas lucida para entonces serás presa fácil…-volvió a insistir este con calma

-no quiero…

-¿Por qué?- ya sabia la respuesta, pero de alguna forma necesitaba escucharla de sus labios

-tengo…tengo miedo…-contesto tímidamente la miko

-¿de nuevo con pesadillas?

-si ya lo sabes no tienes que preguntar ¿no crees?

Inuyasha la miro nuevamente, noto el leve temblor de sus rodillas y sus manos, quizás a causa del frío y del miedo. La joven se veía tan indefensa, llena de angustia y temor… Suspiró pesadamente. Vio como la chica concentraba su mirada en un punto no muy exacto del bosque evitando de esa forma su mirada de reproche.

Kagome trato de no posar su mirada en la del hanyou. La hacia sentir indefensa, ya de por si le fue difícil admitir que tenía miedo a volver a experimentar la sensación amarga de aquel sueño. Suspiró. Sentía el frío calándole los huesos, realmente le hubiese gustado estar al menos cobijada por aquel saco casi añejo. Cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar la presencia del peliplateado, que aun la miraba expectante… quizás quería asegurarse de que se durmiera. De repente sintió que la jalaban pero no de manera brusca, y unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban a la vez que la cercanía de aquel cuerpo le brindaba calor. La chica abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro del hanyou, el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-I-Inuyasha…-nuevamente un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas

-tenías frío ¿no?-dijo este sin abrir los ojos- trata de descansar…

Kagome miro unos instantes al chico. Sonrió ampliamente. Tenía que admitir que no estaba molesta con aquella cercanía, al contrario, se sentía feliz y mas que nada protegida. Sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo mas, se acodo en el confortable pecho del hanyou, podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón… al parecer estaba nervioso…pero aquel sonido la relajaba. Sin darse cuenta, el sueño comenzó a vencerla. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por fin por el tan anhelado sueño, pudiendo descansar después de seis días de pesadillas.

Inuyasha sintió como la respiración de la chica se hacia más pausada, abrió sus ojos para verla y sonrió levemente. La chica estaba profundamente dormida, apoyada en su pecho. Se movió para acomodarse y de paso acomodar a la joven. La observo unos instantes más. Se veía tan hermosa e indefensa.

Un rubor se poso en sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad para apartar aquellos pensamientos. La miko hizo un leve quejido, haciéndolo calmar, después de conseguir que por fin pudiese descansar, no podía ser tan idiota y despertarla.

Miro el cielo, el cual seguía cubierto por las estrellas a pesar de que pronto iba a amanecer. Sin darse cuenta también se rindió al sueño, para él también habían pasado seis noches sin poder dormir, acompañando a la joven miko. Ahora también, por fin, el podría descansar al igual que ella.

--------------------------------------…………………………………….

A lo lejos, en las montañas cerca del monte Fuji, la oscuridad se hacía presente en el bosque que lo rodeaba por completo. Se dice que aquel bosque estaba maldito, por lo cual los aldeanos que vivían por los alrededores, evitaban a toda costa pasar por aquel lugar tan lúgubre y muerto.

Un castillo en medio de aquel desierto de ramas y hojas secas se desmoronaba parte por parte. Nadie sabía de su existencia, ya que, los pocos que habían tratado de cortar camino por aquel bosque, desaparecían extrañamente y de ellos no se volvía a saber jamás.

Una sombra deambulaba aquellas ruinas, lo hacia con familiaridad, conocía aquel castillo como la palma de su mano. Llego a un amplio pasillo el cual estaba lleno de puertas. Alguna vez aquel lugar había sido el hogar de un gran señor feudal, que murió en la guerra y dejo así a su familia.

Camino con lentitud, miro cada detalle del lugar, verificando si todo estaba en orden. Pudo observar que al final de aquel pasillo oscuro, había una gran puerta. Sin hacer mayor esfuerzo la abrió-a pesar del peso de esta debido a su tamaño- se encontró con una gran alcoba, la cual estaba intacta y en perfecto estado.

Camino hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, observando y a la vez buscando.

-veo que ya llegaste…pensé que te demorarías mas…-dijo una voz tras de él

El joven sonrió con ironía y se voltio para mirar al dueño de tan tétrica voz que le había helado la sangre al verse desprevenido.

-¿no me habías dicho que era importante?-pregunto con notable irritación mientras fruncía el ceño-… ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-eres impaciente Hiro…-contesto la voz con algo de sarcasmo

-Ya dime que demonios quieres…sabes que tengo cosas que hacer…no trabajo solo para ti…

-ya esta aquí…

Un lúgubre silencio se hizo presente. Hiro parpadeo con sorpresa. No pensó que ocurriese tan rápido, al menos le daba para un par de meses más.

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto con incertidumbre-…yo creo que es muy pronto

-¡jah! Mi querido Hiro… créeme que yo también lo pensé así… pero al parecer el destino quiere que se cumpla mi deseo de venganza…

El joven suspiró con cansancio. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no podía retractarse, su alma dependía de que pudiese cumplir con aquella misión. Su libertad pendía de un hilo.

-de acuerdo… entonces dime… ¿hacia donde debo dirigirme?

Una retorcida sonrisa surco los labios de aquel hombre, quien observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento del joven que se encontraba frente a él. Solo modulo unas pocas palabras haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño con algo de confusión y luego de un rato decidió retirarse y perderse por la amplia puerta por la cual había ingresado, dejándolo con una gran felicidad…después de tantos años… por fin podría obtener su tan deseada venganza.

-solo espera y veras Higurashi… lo que me hiciste…tu hija tendrá que pagarlo…

Una risa malévola lleno el lugar mientras que Hiro se alejaba con lentitud, el cual solo pensaba sobre su propósito, si lo cumplía… tendría por fin su preciada libertad.

………………………..-------------------------------------…………………………………

Bostezo pesadamente a la vez que sus pequeñas extremidades se estiraban tratando de despertar su cuerpo. Tenía sus pequeños ojitos verdes hinchados y su cabello rojizo alborotado. Se dio leves golpecitos en las mejillas, tratando de apartar un poco más rápido el sueño. Por lo general, era el último en despertar junto con Kagome. El kitsune dio un pequeño salto para levantarse y así despertar a la joven miko pero para su sorpresa la chica no se encontraba allí.

-¿Kagome?-llamo el pequeño kitsune mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones

-oh Shippo ya despertarte

La delicada voz de la exterminadora lo distrajo por unos instantes, pero siguió buscando a la joven miko.

-¿D-donde esta Kagome?-pregunto con preocupación

-shhhhh

El kitsune parpadeo con sorpresa ante la actitud de la exterminadora. La chica levemente le hizo un gesto para que mirase tras de ella. Él obedeció de inmediato y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿pero que…?

Allí estaba Kagome, dormida en el pecho de Inuyasha y este la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Ambos dormían placidamente, sin miedo, sin preocupación.

-Shippo no hagas ruido…lo mejor es dejarlos descansar-hablo por fin el Houshi el cual estaba tirando un par de leños a la fogata-…ambos están muy cansados

-es verdad…la pobre de Kagome no ha podido descansar bien… debido a sus pesadillas-dijo la exterminadora mientras comenzaba a servir el desayuno

-oh…

Sango miro a la pareja y sonrió con dulzura, se veían tan tiernos. Parecían dos pequeños que después de jugar habían quedado exhaustos y se habían entregado al sueño sin preocupaciones.

Miroku noto la mirada de la exterminadora y también fijo su atención a la pareja, sonrió de manera pícara.

-Al menos esto es un paso importante en su relación…-dijo este mientras comenzaba a comer sin borrar su sonrisa

-Houshi-sama siempre pensando en lo que no debe ¿verdad?-le reprocho la exterminadora

-no Sango te equivocas…solo pienso que si esto no demuestra que ambos están enamorados pues…

-mmm en eso tiene razón…

Todos concentraron su atención en ellos y luego en su desayuno. Ya había pasado un tiempo sin que pudiesen comer con calma, ya que el Hanyou los apresuraba y los obligaba prácticamente a tragar para así poder abarcar la mayor parte del camino durante el día.

El sol golpeo fuertemente sobre su rostro, un leve quejido salio de él mientras con su brazo se cubría de lo tan potentes rayos. Ya había amanecido. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando a la vista el color ámbar de estos. ¿En que momento había amanecido y él no se había percatado? Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero un peso sobre su pecho se lo impidió. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con la joven miko durmiendo placidamente.

Parpadeo por unos instantes hasta que recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y el trabajo que le había costado para que la chica por fin pudiese descansar. Suspiró con cansancio y sonrió levemente, la miraba con ternura.

-¿ay Kagome que voy a hacer contigo…?-se pregunto más para si que para los demás, que al darse cuenta que el hanyou había despertado estaban esperando la reacción que tendría al verlos despiertos y al tanto de aquella escena.

-oh vaya uno de los tortolitos despertó-dijo el houshi mientras comía despreocupadamente

El peliplateado parpadeo un par de veces y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con cuatro pares de ojos que lo veían de manera extraña. El sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, se iba a levantar pero recordó que la chica aún dormía… después de todo la pobre había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder conciliar el sueño, y el no quería despertarla.

-¿pero que demonios están…?

-¡¡oh vamos Inuyasha… no te hagas el tonto!!-dijo el kitsune mientras se acercaba a él- todos sabemos que estas enamorado de Kagome…

Un estridente golpe la hizo despertar. Estaba cómoda, aunque en realidad no sabía donde estaba. Cuando abrió sus ojos por completo noto que estaba apoyada sobre una tela roja y estaba rodeada por los brazos de alguien. Se sonrojo al recordar como había terminado allí. Se movió levemente haciéndose notar, ya que el hanyou al parecer estaba muy ocupado golpeando al kitsune con el brazo libre que le quedaba.

Inuyasha sintió el movimiento de la joven miko y aligero el agarre. La chica se incorporo mientras restregaba sus ojos, aun tratando de despertar. Concentro su mirada y se encontró con la ámbar del joven, luego miro al kitsune que estaba en el suelo lleno de pequeños chichones sobre su cabeza.

-Buenos días-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba lentamente

-hola Kagome-chan

-Buenos días Kagome-sama… ¿durmió bien?-pregunto este de manera picara y sonriendo de igual forma

Kagome lo noto y se sonrojo un poco. Luego sonrió y se dirigió al río a lavarse la cara.

Inuyasha dejo de golpear al kitsune y se levanto a comer algo, aunque no apartaba la mirada de la miko, la cual recién se estaba despertando y se dirigía a comer también junto al grupo.

-Lamento que te hayas despertado de esa manera…-dijo por fin el hanyou mientras fijaba su mirada en un punto fijo en el bosque

-no importa…además nos retrasamos por mi culpa ¿verdad?

-no para nada Kagome-chan…jeje es mas pudimos comer tranquilos-la exterminadora sonrió ampliamente ganándose una fría mirada del hanyou, pero aún así no le dio mayor importancia.

Un silencio se hizo presente por algunos instantes. La joven miko se sentía inquieta aunque no estaba segura porque… pensó por unos instantes y de repente lo recordó. Aun el grupo se mantenía comiendo en silencio por lo que la chica aprovecho de hablar antes de retomar el viaje.

-em…Inuyasha…-llamo la chica tímidamente

-¿qué?-pregunto este con cierto recelo, sabía lo que venía cuando ella usaba ese tono de voz

-¿podría ir a mi época?

-¿es por eso de los exámenes?-pregunto de manera altanera, si era por eso no tendría mas remedio que dejarla ir

-p-pues no…precisamente…-contesto Kagome mientras bajaba la mirada

-entonces no…

-e-es que es importante…-la miko lo miro con suplica-…al menos para mi…

-ya dije que no…-siguió negando el hanyou que comenzaba a alterarse

-p-pero…

-¿Qué parte de NO entiendes…? ¿La N…o la O? ya dije que no Kagome no insistas…

-Inuyasha es que de verdad es importante…-Kagome estaba entrando a desesperarse, tenía que volver ese mismo día, no se había acordado por la falta de sueño…pero aquel día era de suma importancia para ella

-oh vamos Inuyasha…deja que Kagome-sama regrese a su época…

-es verdad…ya ha pasado prácticamente un mes que no ha vuelto a su hogar…- argumento la exterminadora apoyando tanto al Houshi como a su amiga

-¡Ya dije que no! ¡Hoy nos retrasamos bastante!

-te prometo volver mañana sin falta…

El hanyou centro su mirada en ella. Al parecer si era importante lo que tenía que hacer… pero ¿Por qué mejor no le decía que era y punto?

Kagome se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía que estar en su hogar al menos esa tarde, de verdad era de suma importancia. Siguió mirando al Hanyou con suplica hasta que este suspiro.

-¡keh! ya que… volvamos a la aldea….

-este pero…-titubeó la chica

-¿que pasa? ¿Ahora no quieres regresar?

-no es eso…es que…quería ir sola…

-¿y por que te irías sola?-pregunto el hanyou ya irritado por la situación, habían recorrido bastante y tendrían que retroceder solo porque a la miko le había bajado la urgencia de regresar a su época y no precisamente por los dichosos exámenes.

-es solo por un día Inuyasha… te prometo que volveré mañana en la mañana…además hemos recorrido bastante…

-entonces Kagome-chan ¿tienes pensado llevarte a Kirara?

-si no es molestia Sango-chan…

-¡no para nada!- dijo esta mientras sonreía

-¿Y como piensas regresar? Porque después de la última vez, no creo que Kirara quiera quedarse esperando toda la noche por ti…-una mirada fría de parte de la miko y de la pequeña mononoke le hizo guardar silencio

-Kirara podría ir a dejarme al pozo…y mañana en la mañana ir a buscarme…-la chica fijo su mirada en la pequeña mononoke y le hizo un ademán para que se acerca, esta obedeció de inmediato y se dejo mimar por la miko-¿estas de acuerdo Kirara?

Un leve sonido salio de la pequeña youkai, haciéndole entender que no tendría problema, la miko sonrió y se dirigió a sus cosas para ordenar todo antes de marcharse.

Ya una vez que tuvo todo listo se dirigió al grupo, el cual estaba terminando de recoger el campamento.

-muy bien…me voy…

-recuerda Kagome que mañana debes estar de regreso ¿entendiste?-le recordó el peliplateado mientras la miraba con su típico ceño fruncido.

-si…

La joven se dirigió a la pequeña gatita. Esta sin más se transformo y la chica subió a su espalda. Movió su mano en son de despedida antes de que Kirara elevara el vuelo y luego se dirigió a la aldea.

-que le vaya bien Kagome-sama

-¡¡te estaremos esperando Kagome!! ¡Y recuerda mis nuevos crayones!!-grito el kitsune antes de que la pelinegra se perdiera de su vista- oyy…ya se fue…

-¡ya caminen…! hemos perdido mucho tiempo

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar sin esperar a que los demás lo siguieran. El houshi y la exterminadora se miraron y luego suspiraron con cansancio. Sin Kagome, el día se haría bastante largo.

-¡¡¡SE VAN A QUEDAR ALLI TODO EL DÍA ¿O QUE?!!!

-ya vamos, ya vamos…no seas impaciente muchachito

-es un gruñón…-dijo la exterminadora casi en un susurro

-esta de mal humor porque Kagome se fue a su época-concluyo el kitsune

-¡¡CALLETE SHIPPO MALDITO DEMONIO!!

-uyyy…-el pelirrojo se escondió detrás del houshi- m-me escucho…

-eso es porque es un hanyou Shippo…tiene buen oído

La exterminadora suspiró con cansancio. Aún les quedaba mucho por recorrer, y sabía que con la actitud que el hanyou había adoptado se le haría más largo el viaje.

-"solo espero que regreses pronto Kagome-chan…"-pensó la castaña mientras seguía al grupo y suspiraba nuevamente con pesar.

---------------------------------------…………………………………---------------------------

Una sombra observaba todo lo que acontecía desde lo alto de un risco. Sonrió de medio lado. Al menos ya sabía donde podría comenzar a buscar. Miro en dirección opuesta a la cual se dirigía el grupo, la dirección que había tomado la joven miko.

-"Ahora comienza el juego…mi querida Kagome…"-con un simple salto desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo allí.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno… mi primer capitulo…espero les haya gustado…mmm bueno… y espero que me den buenas criticas y buenas opiniones… no sean crueles con sus comentarios. Si van a hacer criticas que sean de buena manera sip? ^^

Muy bien…

Se despide atentamente

Ninfa__Oscura


	2. Vagos recuerdos de ti

_**Venganza del pasado**_

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios :)… realmente me han inspirado para continuar escribiendo ^^

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste ^^ cualquier opinión, sugerencia, critica seran bien recibidas :)

Aclaración: primero que nada los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (aunque obviamente estoy haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que eso cambie)- "cof-cof"- y son pertenencia única y exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi a quien admiro por sus obras -^.^-

Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por una mera entretención, espero que sea de su agrado

Aclaraciones

-blablablablabla- Dialogo

-"blablablabla"-pensamientos

-"blablablabla"-Flash back

**Capítulo II: "Vagos recuerdos de ti"**

Sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento. Podía sentir como este le acariciaba el rostro. Aquella sensación era agradable. Inhalo todo el aire que pudo y lo contuvo, tratando de disfrutar la sensación del aire puro. Exhalo y centro su mirada en el paisaje que se extendía bajo sus pies. Al menos no estaban volando tan alto, por lo que podía contemplar todo el paisaje como quisiera.

Observo detalladamente los alrededores, cada árbol, cada flor, cada roca incluso. Sonrió. En su época tal belleza era escasa y siempre antes de volver a estar, procuraba llenar su memoria de los maravillosos paisajes que el Sengoku Jidai le otorgaba.

Seguía disfrutando de aquella vista tan placida y maravillosa, cuando una escena le llamo la atención.

Un hombre al parecer joven, cargaba sobre sus hombros a una pequeña no más de cinco años. La niña reía junto al hombre. Al parecer era su hija. Kagome sonrió con amargura. Cerró sus ojos tratando de disipar lo que ya sabía estaba por venir, pero demasiado tarde. Ya los recuerdos la habían capturado.

------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------

_Una pequeña corría alrededor del templo donde se encontraba un viejo poso. La niña reía. Estaba inquieta, pero sumamente feliz. _

_Siguió corriendo hasta que un mareo la aturdió y la hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo sentada sobre la tierra y ensuciando su nuevo vestido blanco._

_Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, cuando sintió que alguien la cargaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos._

_-"pero mira nada más como quedaste pequeña"-le reprocho un hombre mientras la levantaba _

_-"papi…"-la pequeña sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a sus brazos_

_-"oh princesa ¿qué estabas haciendo eh?"-pregunto este divertido al ver a su hija con manchas de tierra en lo que hace segundos era un inmaculado vestido blanco_

_-"¡¡te estaba esperando!!"_

_-"jeje pues bien aquí estoy pequeña…vamos adentro…"-le dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la pequeña manita de su hija y estaba lo seguía con su siempre tan característica sonrisa-"¿y dime te has portado bien?"-pregunto el hombre sabiendo de antemano la respuesta_

_-"pues…"_

_-"lo suponía jajajaja"_

"_-ummm…" -la pequeña frunció el ceño, su padre centro sus ojos en el rostro de su hija, la cual estaba haciendo uno de sus característicos pucheros. Este sonrío y comenzó a reír. La pequeña lo miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió para pronto acompañarlo en su tan contagiosa risa._

_Kagome apretó el agarre de sus manos y miro a su padre nuevamente. Este al notar la actitud de su hija se detuvo y de arrodillo frente a ella para quedar a su altura._

_-"¿que pasa amor?"-pregunto con preocupación el hombre mientras la miraba con dulzura_

_-"papi…tu siempre vas a estar con nosotros ¿verdad? ¿Siempre nos vas a cuidar…? ¿No te iras…?"_

_El hombre la miro con sorpresa, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar las palabras de su pequeña hija y luego sonrió. Acarició levemente la mejilla de la niña y la miro con detenimiento._

_-"jamás Kagome…recuerda esto…jamás me iré del lado de ustedes…siempre estaré allí para protegerte a ti, a tu madre y a tu hermano… son lo más importante que tengo… y nunca los abandonare"-beso la frente de la pequeña con dulzura y esta lo abrazo_

_-"te quiero papi…"_

_-"y yo a ti preciosa…ahora entremos que de seguro tu madre y tu hermano nos han de estar esperando con la cena lista…"_

_-"hai"-contesto la chica mientras su padre la cargaba y entraban por fin a la casa._

------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------

Un leve gruñido la hizo salir de sus recuerdos. Miro a la dueña de aquel. Kirara se notaba intranquila, no entendía porque. Sintió que algo surcaba sobre sus mejillas, algo tibio. Llevo una de sus manos y toco una de estas. Estaba llorando. Parpadeo sorprendida. Hacia bastante tiempo que no lloraba por aquellos recuerdos.

Kirara soltó otro gruñido, al parecer eso era lo que la había inquietado. La chica sonrió con dulzura y acaricio la espalda de esta.

-tranquila…no es nada…-le dijo con una voz apagada-…gracias por preocuparte Kirara…-la youkai dio otro gruñido en respuesta, haciendo sonreír a la miko.

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando algo desvió su atención. Un gran campo lleno de flores silvestres que se expandían por todo el lugar. La chica sonrió levemente y volvió a acariciar la espalda de la mononoke.

-Kirara… ¿podemos…detenernos en aquel campo?

La youkai asintió y bajo rápidamente hacia donde la chica le indicaba. Una vez en tierra, la miko observo el lugar detenidamente. Era realmente hermoso. Kirara volvió a convertirse en una pequeña gatita y miro a la chica la cual nuevamente parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. De pronto Kagome centro su mirada en ella y sonrió.

-¿me ayudarías a recolectar algunas flores pequeña?

---------------------------------------……………………………----------------------------------

Caminó sin prestar mayor atención al sendero y muchos menos a la conversación que estaban entablando sus compañeros de viaje. Estaba recordando la imagen de la joven durmiendo en su pecho, tratando de alguna forma revivir la sensación que aquella cercanía le había provocado. Su corazón parecía haberse acelerado a mil por hora, se sentía nervioso al sentir la respiración de la joven sobre su pecho. Suspiró. Inevitablemente Kagome provocaba sentimientos y sensaciones que por su parte no eran de su agrado.

-¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha? ¿Por qué suspiras eh?-pregunto el kitsune mientras se posaba en su hombro

-eso a ti no te importa enano…-contesto el hanyou con irritación mientras desviaba la mirada

-umm de seguro es porque Kagome volvió a su época… ¿Por qué crees que fue?

-y yo que se…-respondió nuevamente aun mas fastidiado que antes

-mmm no será que…-el kitsune guardo silencio, lo que llamo la atención del hanyou quien lo miro expectante-…no será que Kagome fue a…

-¿Inuyasha?-llamo el houshi interrumpiendo al pequeño kitsune

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿no te parece raro que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado Naraku no haya dado señales de vida?

El hanyou guardo silencio a la vez que se detenía abruptamente, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes. Parpadeo un par de veces y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-¿a-a donde vas Inuyasha?-pregunto el kitsune

-a la aldea de la anciana ¿A dónde más?

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-dijeron todos al unísono con cierto son de reproche

Inuyasha lo paso por alto y siguió su camino. Era verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo sin una pista de Naraku. Habían tomado aquel sendero por algunos rumores, pero al parecer eran falsos. Además, hacía tiempo que no volvían a la aldea y necesitaban más pistas.

-"de seguro la anciana ha escuchado más rumores con respecto a ese maldito…será mejor volver y asegurarnos que vamos en el camino correcto…además…"-sonrió dulcemente

El Houshi y la exterminadora suspiraron con cansancio. Cuando Kagome no estaba, el hanyou siempre ponía cualquier pretexto para volver a la aldea y estar allí para "recibirla" o prácticamente "arrastrarla" para que regresara con ellos.

-Houshi-sama ¿cree que sea buena idea…? De todas formas hemos abarcado mucho camino

-lo se Sango…pero creo que es mejor… de todas maneras cuando Kagome-sama no esta, Inuyasha tiende a volverse más distraído de lo usual…

-es verdad…-corroboro la castaña mientras reía por lo bajo

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a caminar tras el peliplateado. Al fin podrían volver aunque sea esa noche a la aldea y descansar tranquilos.

-----------------------------------------……………………………………………..

Un ramo maravilloso de flores silvestres adornaban la mano de la miko, a su lado Kirara llevaba un par de estas en su pequeño hociquito. Caminaron hasta llegar al poso devora-huesos. Kagome suspiró. Al menos llegaría a tiempo. Se arrodillo para acariciar el suave pelaje de la pequeña youkai, la cual le agradeció el gesto con un pequeño maullido.

-Gracias, pequeña… -antes de levantarse tomo las flores que Kirara llevaba, luego escogió una de las que componía su hermoso ramo y la acomodo en la oreja de la gatita- esto es por ayudarme…

La joven se dirigió al poso y antes de saltar le esbozo una hermosa sonrisa a la pequeña youkai quien le devolvió el gesto con uno de sus tiernos maullidos.

-recuerda Kirara mañana temprano nos vemos…-la youkai asintió-…hasta pronto

Una vez que se despidió se dejo caer por el oscuro poso perdiéndose en aquella luz que la envolvía cada vez que lo atravesaba para viajar a aquella época antigua.

Cuando aquella luz se vio desvanecida la chica miró hacia arriba, su vista de aquel cielo azul y maravillosas nubes blancas era obstruía por el techo de aquel antiguo templo. Ya estaba en su época. Comenzó a subir rápidamente y se dirigió a su hogar. Entró como siempre y subió a su alcoba. Ya sabía que ese día no abría nadie allí, por lo que no era necesario anunciar su llegada.

Abrió la puerta de su tan adorada habitación. Allí estaba, inmaculada, tal y como ella la había dejado la última vez que había podido volver a su casa. Dejo su equipaje a un lado y las flores sobre su escritorio. Se sentó por unos instantes en la cama y suspiró. Nuevamente un recuerdo venía a ella.

------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------

_Kagome estaba corriendo. Había comenzado a llover y a ella se le había olvidado su tan preciado paraguas. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Divisó la escalera del templo y sonrió. Al menos ya le quedaba poco. Iba a subir el primer peldaño de aquella escalera cuando algo la detuvo. Sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda. Se helo su sangre, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba abruptamente. Miro hasta la cima. Algo le decía que debía llegar pronto, una sensación de inquietud y ansiedad comenzaron a embargar sus ser. La última vez que sintió aquella sensación, fue cuando su padre había ido a parar al hospital supuestamente por un brutal asalto. Trago duro. Esa sensación era lo que su madre llamaba presentimiento. Y al parecer este era uno de eso casos… un presentimiento…un muy mal presentimiento._

_La imagen de su padre pasó por su cabeza haciéndola detener por breves instantes su respiración. Comenzó a subir las ciento cincuenta escaleras que le impedían llegar con rapidez a su hogar. Trato de saltarse algunos peldaños, pero eso provocaba que se resbalara, ya que la lluvia parecía no querer ceder._

_Iba llegando, comenzó a ver con más claridad al gran árbol sagrado. Al fin cuando pudo llegar a su destino se detuvo en seco. Comenzó a tratar de regular su entrecortada respiración. Empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, buscando a su padre._

_Centro su mirada a los pies del árbol. La sangre se le congelo al ver a su madre, arrodillada llorando en los brazos de su abuelo._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ellos. Ambos la miraron con sorpresa. La chica estaba llena de raspaduras y empapada por la fuerte lluvia que azotaba los alrededores._

_-"mami… ¿le sucedió algo a papá?"_

_La joven mujer miro a su hija, aún las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas a pesar de luchaba por contenerlas, ya que, no quería que la pequeña se preocupara._

_La mujer la miro con dulzura y poso su mano sobre una de sus pequeñas mejillas. Murmuro unas palabras y abrazo a la niña con fuerza, mientras unos pocos sollozos salían de su garganta._

_Vio como su abuelo se arrodillaba junto a ellas y posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su madre y la otra sobre su cabeza._

_Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y comenzaron a mojar sus heladas mejillas. Escondió su rostro en el hombro de su madre y lloro en silencio junto con ella._

------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------

Se restregó el rostro con cierta brusquedad, tratando de apartar aquel recuerdo. Se levantó de la tina y abrió la regadera, se dejo acariciar por las finas gotas de agua que caían de esta, recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir relajada. Cerró la llave y se quedo unos instantes meditando. Se cubrió con una pequeña toalla que había dejado junto a la puerta del baño y salió, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Una vez allí, dejo caer la pequeña tela quedando totalmente desnuda frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que hacía años se encontraba allí.

Se observo con detenimiento. Ya habían pasado once meses desde que todo comenzó. Once meses que comenzó a viajar junto con Inuyasha y los demás.

Volvió a observar su reflejo. Estaba más delgada, debido a la comida que estaba obligada a comer en el Sengoku, pero aún así su cuerpo estaba más tonificado. Su busto había crecido un poco más, su cintura era pequeña y estaba bien demarcada. Sus piernas eran largas y bien contorneadas. Cada día que pasaba su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en el de una mujer.

-ya no soy una niña…-se dijo para si

Miro encima de su cama. Allí había dejado la ropa que usaría para ir a aquel lugar. Se acerco y la miro con detenimiento, sabía que no podría usarlo, ya que esa ropa ya no le quedaba como hace un año atrás.

Se acerco al armario y comenzó a buscar otra cosa que ponerse. Tenía que apresurarse. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró algo apropiado. Sin más se cambió rápidamente y una vez lista, tomo las flores y salió de la casa.

------------------------------------------……………………………..----------------------------

Una fría tarde de otoño la acompañaba. Al menos no lo sentía demasiado, comenzó a mirar el paisaje que se presentaba frente a su vista. Al menos faltaba poco. El metro se detuvo y dejo subir y bajar más gente. Kagome suspiró aliviada, por lo general aquella estación se repletaba pero ese día había sido la excepción.

Pasaron dos estaciones más, hasta llegar al destino de la joven miko. Esta descendió lentamente de aquel vagón sofocante y se encontró con el frío de la tarde. Miro el ramo que se encontraba en sus manos, al menos no se había deteriorado. Sonrió.

Caminó lentamente hasta salir de la estación. Miro con detenimiento como buscando algo. Suspiró al ver que nadie se encontraba allí. Comenzó a caminar un par de calles, hasta que llego a una gran entrada. La miro y luego entro al lugar.

Un gran terreno se extendía ante ella. Un césped de un color maravilloso lo adornaba y lo hacía ver como un gran campo. Grandes arboledas rodeaban el lugar, haciéndolo ver aún más rústico.

Siguió un pequeño sendero que llevaba a lo más recóndito del lugar.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, cuando tres figuras le llamaron la atención. Se detuvo unos minutos a contemplarlos.

Una hermosa mujer, de cabello corto y rizado, vestida con un vestido negro un poco más abajo de la rodilla y con un chaleco del mismo color, estaba abrazada de un pequeño de alrededor de diez años. Era muy parecido a ella, también llevaba el cabello corto y vestía un chaleco negro y pantalones del mismo color. Por último un hombre anciano. Este se acerco a una tumba colocando un incienso junto con una botella de sake. Luego se arrodillo y comenzó a rezar acompañado del pequeño y la mujer.

La pelinegra sonrió. Allí se encontraban las personas que ella más amaba en el mundo. Su familia. Centro su mirada en la tumba y cerro los ojos.

-"todos están aquí…"-pensó la chica mientras un solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

El pequeño miro tras él. Sonrió ampliamente. Se soltó del agarre de su madre y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven abrazándola por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro sobre sus ropas. La miko lo miro con dulzura y le correspondió el abrazo.

-¡¡hermana…pensamos que ya no vendrías!!-dijo el chico mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían pos sus mejillas

-ya estoy aquí Sota…por nada del mundo dejaría de venir a ver a papá…-contesto la joven mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano

-Kagome hija… que alegría verte…-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con dulzura

-te extrañamos pequeña… te has ido por un largo tiempo… imagínate que me quede sin excusas…-suspiró el anciano mientras miraba a la miko y sonreía-…lo importante es que estás aquí y tu padre debe estar muy feliz por ello

Kagome miro al anciano, se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Este le correspondió enseguida, luego la aparto un poco y sonrió ampliamente.

-tu padre debe de estar orgulloso pequeña…

La chica miró la tumba y sonrió. Se acerco a esta y delicadamente deposito las hermosas flores que había escogido exclusivamente para él. Acaricio levemente la lapida, deslizando apenas la punta de sus dedos por la escritura tallada en esta.

Su madre se acerco a ella y la abrazo con dulzura.

-ya han pasado once años desde entonces…-dijo la mujer mientras apartaba unos rebeldes mechones del rostro de su hija, acomodándolos detrás de su oído-…el tiempo vuela…

-es verdad mamá…

-lo importante es que tu padre siempre estará con nosotros…

-sí… "se que el esta cumpliendo la promesa que me hizo…"-aseguro la miko mientras sonreía

-hermana… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-solo por hoy Sota… mañana tengo que volver temprano…

-ya veo…-dijo el pequeño mientras sus rostro se entristecía

Kagome se levantó y rezo junto con su familia. Se quedaron allí los cuatro en completo silencio. Las horas pasaron y ellos seguían junto aquel lugar, conversando mentalmente con aquella lapida. Hablando de sus vivencias con aquel hombre que hacía años había abandonado aquel mundo y los había dejado con un sabor amargo por su tan cruel partida.

Un bello atardecer se hizo presente acompañando a la pequeña familia. El anciano miro el cielo y sonrió. Luego centro su mirada en su hija y en sus nietos.

-ya es hora de irnos…ha comenzado a refrescar mas…

Los tres asintieron levemente, se despidieron de aquella lápida y así salieron de aquel lugar. Todo el camino hasta el templo fue silencioso. Cada uno iba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que llegaron, el abuelo junto con el pequeño, se fueron a la sala, mientras que su madre se fue a la cocina. La miko se quedo unos instantes en el pasillo y luego subió hasta su cuarto. Una vez allí se dejo caer sobre su mullida cama y centro la mirada en el escritorio junto a esta.

Se quedo así, viendo el vacío y sin percatarse se dejo caer por el sueño.

---------------------------………………………………..---------------------------------------

A penas y la miko se había marchado, la pequeña youkai se dirigió rápidamente en dirección hacia su dueña. A mitad de camino divisó al grupo y descendió hasta llegar a ellos. Una vez con ellos volvió a transformarse a su pequeña forma y se dirigió a la castaña.

-Kirara… ¿Kagome-chan ya volvió a su época?-pregunto la exterminadora mientras la pequeña youkai subía a su hombro. Como respuesta recibió un pequeño maullido-…me alegro… ¿umm? ¿Y esto?-volvió a preguntar la chica mientras sacaba la flor que adornaba a la pequeña youkai- ¿te lo dio Kagome-chan?-la pequeña asintió haciendo sonreír a la chica-es muy linda…y te queda muy bien

La pequeña Kirara maulló dulcemente y bajo del hombro de la exterminadora para jugar con el pequeño kitsune y así nuevamente retomaron el camino hacia la aldea.

Ya al anochecer pudieron llegar a la aldea, ya que no se habían detenido ni siquiera para comer.

-Kaede-sama…-llamo el houshi mientras entraba a la pequeña cabaña

-oh Houshi-sama… que gusto me da verlos… ya hacía tiempo que no pasaban por aquí…

-no te entusiasmes anciana…es solo por esta noche…-dijo el hanyou mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el suelo ante la mirada de reproche de la mujer

-bueno…no me espera otro saludo por parte tuya Inuyasha…

-¡keh!

-¿ummm donde esta Kagome?-pregunto la anciana mientras comenzaba a servir unos platos y se los entregaba

-volvió a su época… al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer… -contesto la exterminadora

-quizás sea…-hablo el kitsune llamando la atención de todos-...quizás fue a visitar a su padre…

Los presentes guardaron silencio y lo miraron con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto el peliplateado mientras lo miraba

-pues… últimamente Kagome ha estado un poco deprimida…

-pensé que eso era por la falta de sueño…-argumento el houshi

-ahora que lo dices es cierto…Kagome-chan había estado algo callada y…-la exterminadora guardo silencio y luego miro al hanyou…- ¿Inuyasha…alguna vez Kagome-chan te ha hablado de su padre?

-¿eh?...pues… en realidad no…-dijo el aludido con cierta indiferencia

-pero aun así… ¿por qué crees que fue a visitar a su padre?

-es que…bueno…es que yo…emm…jejeje…

Un notable nerviosismo se deposito en el pequeño kitsune. Tenía sobre él cinco miradas expectantes y sabía que no podía contar como se había enterado, ya que, conocía perfectamente la reacción que tendrían al saberlo, sobretodo la exterminadora y el hanyou. La castaña al ver el comportamiento del kitsune lo dedujo sin mayor problema y lo miro de manera acusadora.

-Shippo… de casualidad… no estuviste leyendo aquel cuaderno que Kagome cuida con su vida ¿verdad?

-te refieres… ¿a ese maldito cuaderno rosa?-pregunto el hanyou con un tono de nerviosismo-…porque si es así enano no quisiera estar en tu pellejo…

El pequeño zorro comenzó a reír con nerviosismo-no…como creen…yo…vuelvo enseguida…me dio…sed…-se levanto súbitamente y al hacerlo de sus ropas callo un pequeño cuaderno color rosa.

Todos miraron fijamente el objeto y luego al pequeño, el cual en un segundo se había hecho humo.

-ush ese zorro entrometido…-gruño el hanyou mientras lo recogía y lo guardaba entre sus ropas

-¿se lo iras entregaras a Kagome-sama?

-si…

-oh…-dijo el houshi mientras lo miraba de manera extraña

-que significa ese ¿oh?-pregunto con desconfianza el hanyou

-pues… ya que ella no esta aquí… y pues…

-déjeme adivinar… ¿quiere que leamos lo que está escrito allí no es así?

-mmm técnicamente mi bella Sango…

-Miroku… ¿Qué a caso eres idiota o que te pasa? ¿No recuerdas la última vez?

El houshi palideció, como olvidarlo. La primera vez que intentaron leer aquel extraño cuaderno, Kagome se había puesto histérica y los había golpeado de manera brutal. Ni si quiera porque un par de veces la había visto sin ropa lo había golpeado de esa forma.

La castaña rió por lo bajo al recordar aquel episodio. Kagome le había explicado lo que ese cuaderno significaba para ella y porque siempre lo traía consigo. Era algo especial.

-bueno... yo mas que nada lo decía porque… a pesar de que llevamos casi un año conviviendo con Kagome-sama…desconocemos muchas cosas de ella

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente. Era cierto, desde que conocían a la joven miko, eran pocas cosas las que sabían de ella. Incluso el hanyou que era el que tenía una mayor conexión con ella, desconocía muchas cosas aún. Más bien desconocía su pasado.

La exterminadora por su parte suspiró con tristeza, a pesar de que ella era su mejor amiga, nunca se había dado el tiempo de escuchar o de preguntarle sobre su vida, su pasado o más bien sobre ella.

Kaede los observo con detenimiento y sonrió ampliamente. Kagome era una persona bastante especial para todos ellos. Ella conocía las actitudes, facetas, miradas, memorias, vivencias, tristezas y alegrías, de cada uno de ellos, se daba el tiempo de conocerlos, de escucharlos, de aconsejarlos, de entenderlos sin siquiera importar si ella se encuentra en una mala situación.

-entonces si es así… deberían darse un tiempo y hablar con ella…

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir más, el pequeño zorro había entrado con rapidez, parecía angustiado.

-¿Qué pasa enano?

-¡hay alguien desmayado allá fuera! ¡Al parecer se encuentra muy mal!

Rápidamente Kaede salió de la cabaña acompañada por Inuyasha y los demás. Apenas y salieron de la cabaña vieron el cuerpo de un joven de alrededor de veinte años tirado, con graves heridas. La anciana se acerco a él y lo examino con cuidado.

-Ayúdenme a entrarlo…-pidió mientras ingresaba a la cabaña para preparar lo necesario para curar al viajero

El houshi y la exterminadora centraron su mirada en el hanyou, el cual suspiró pesadamente, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del joven a regañadientes.

-¿Por qué siempre me toca hacer este tipo de cosas?

-porque tu eres el más fuerte Inuyasha…-contesto el houshi con una sonrisa burlesca

El hanyou lo miro fríamente y entro al joven a la cabaña, prácticamente tirándolo al suelo de esta. La anciana Kaede comenzó a curar al joven con cierta dificultad, ya que las heridas que tenía eran algo serias.

-todo indica que fue atacado por un youkai…

-pero me pregunto que clase de youkai…-dijo el hanyou mientras lo miraba con cierto recelo

-¿Por qué lo dices Inuyasha?-pregunto el houshi

-porque este hombre no expele ningún olor a youkai…

-¿Cómo dices…?

-pero…entonces… ¿el se habrá hecho esas heridas?- acoto el kitsune con extrañeza

Inuyasha iba a contestar cuando el hombre comenzó a emitir algunos quejidos. Lentamente abrió los ojos, los cuales eran de un color miel claro y con un brillo algo extraño. El hombre empezó a examinar a su alrededor y concentro su mirada en la anciana.

-¿Dónde estoy…miko-dono?

-oh…es un milagro que haya despertado tan rápido… está en mi aldea…-contesto la anciana mientras terminaba de vendar su brazo izquierdo

-y-ya veo…

-¿podría contarnos lo ocurrido..?-dijo la exterminadora

-n-no lo recuerdo bien…lo siento… solo se que… fui atacado por sorpresa…

-al menos ¿sabe quien es?-interrogo Miroku

-M-mi nombre es Hiro Matsura… y soy un Houshi de una aldea del este

-¡¡oh vaya!!-exclamo la anciana-… ¿y como es que llego hasta aquí?

-U-últimamente han ocurrido serios ataques youkais en mi aldea y… para protegerla, me puse en busca de un arma sagrada que está por estos territorios…

-¿un arma sagrada?-pregunto el houshi con curiosidad

-si… es un arma que ayudar a incrementar al doble tu poder espiritual…

-oh…ya veo… y ¿Cómo es aquella arma?

El joven iba a contestar, pero un fuerte dolor le hizo perder el conocimiento. Inuyasha lo miro con cierta desconfianza. Algo le decía que no tenía que confiar en aquel sujeto. A pesar de que hacía llamar un Houshi… no le daba buena espina.

--------------------------------------------………………………………………….

Un gran espejo le mostraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquel joven había hecho un gran trabajo al provocarse esas heridas. Observo a los que se encontraban en aquella cabaña. Sonrió levemente, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de aquella habitación y comenzó a jugar con el líquido que se encontraba en aquel pequeño jarro con sake.

-muy bien hecho mi querido Hiro… al parecer vas en buen camino… aunque hubiese sido mejor si…

Centro su mirada nuevamente en el espejo cuya imagen había cambiado. Ahora se hacía presente la figura de una joven que dormía placidamente en una época lejana y que de alguna u otra forma el conocía.

-vaya… si que esta tranquila ¿eh?...estoy aburrido… quizás… sea mejor entretenerme un rato

Volvió a sonreír de manera torcida. Saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña perla negra, la puso en su palma y la aplastó hasta que esta se hizo polvo, luego se acerco al espejo y soplo el polvillo en la imagen de la joven.

-que tengas dulces pesadillas mi querida Kagome….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kya!! Segundo capitulo arriba ^^

Contenta al maximo…pronto el tercer capitulo…

De antemano gracias por sus comentarios ^^ y por los que se interesaron en la trama =)

Se despide atentamente

Ninfa__Oscura


	3. Violando la privacidad

_**Venganza del pasado**_

Aclaración: primero que nada los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (aunque obviamente estoy haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que eso cambie)- "cof-cof"- y son pertenencia única y exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi a quien admiro por sus obras -^.^-

Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por una mera entretención, espero que sea de su agrado 

Aclaraciones

-blablablablabla- Dialogo

-"blablablabla"-pensamientos

-_"blablablabla"-_Flash back

Lamento la demora… es que me entretuve leyendo =P

Bueno en este capítulo…dejare que ustedes lo lean ^^

**----------------------------………………………………………….-----------------------------**

**Capítulo III: "Violando la privacidad"**

Miro todo a su alrededor, hace solos unos instantes aquel prado lleno de flores había muerto. Aquellas flores de maravillosos colores solo eran un montón de pétalos marchitos que se dispersaban a su alrededor. El viento soplo fuertemente elevando los secos pétalos y golpeando su rostro con brusquedad.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, tratando de encontrar un camino que le llevase a un lugar seguro. Un trueno se hizo presente haciéndola estremecer. Le temía a los truenos desde pequeña, había aprendido a controlar de cierta forma aquel temor, pero siempre que se encontraba sola, su miedo se acrecentaba y la dejaba indefensa.

Cayo de bruces al césped reseco, sus rodillas comenzaban a arderle. Otro trueno se hizo presente. Instintivamente tapo sus oídos y cerró sus ojos, tratando de ahuyentar aquel miedo que crecía cada vez más.

Centró su mirada al frente, tratando de buscar algún camino o algún sitio en donde poder refugiarse. No había nada. Solo un gran bosque, oscuro, lleno de sonidos y sombras aterradoras. Se levantó con torpeza y se hecho a correr. Otro trueno se dejo escuchar haciendo eco entre la arboleda por la cual la joven estaba corriendo. Trago saliva y siguió corriendo. La luz de los relámpagos iluminaba un poco el sendero, pero aun así no le confortaba ni un poco.

Tuvo que detenerse ya que sus piernas estaban agarrotadas. Se sostuvo apoyándose en un árbol cercano. Bajo la mirada y trato de regular su respiración. Cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma, estaba entrando a desesperarse, ya que los truenos se hacían cada vez más constantes y fuertes. Sintió que algo le azotaba el cuerpo. Se había puesto a llover con fuerza. La chica gruño por lo bajo y emprendió sus carrera nuevamente, pero esta vez con bastante torpeza, ya que el suelo antes seco y agrietado, se estaba convirtiendo en un barro viscoso. En un descuido y a la vez por culpa del fango la chica cayó. Su uniforme se ensucio con aquella viscosa tierra, al igual que su cuerpo. Trato de incorporarse nuevamente pero sus piernas le pesaban.

Un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda. Su sangre se heló repentinamente. Algo había pasado con gran velocidad tras ella. Trago con dificultad y nuevamente intento levantarse sin éxito. El mismo escalofrío se hizo presente pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. Podía sentir una presencia tras ella. Voltio a ver pero nadie estaba allí. La joven suspiró con alivio, quizás el miedo le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

Trato de levantarse nuevamente, a penas si había podido ponerse de rodillas sintió un dolor agudo tras su espalda y que seguía hasta su estomago.

La chica ahogo un gemido y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Bajo la mirada y vio el filo de una espada… una espada que la estaba atravesando.

La sangre corría por toda la hoja, pero se perdía con la incesante lluvia que caía cada vez con mayor fuerza.

De nuevo el dolor se hizo presente. Alguien estaba detrás de ella y se había encargado de sacar de su cuerpo la espada que había sido enterrada antes. Apenas y se vio libre del objeto, se dejo caer al fango y gimió de dolor.

Pudo ver como la persona que había sacado la espada se ponía frente ella. Luego éste con un rápido movimiento, enterró la espada frente a su rostro, haciéndola ver su reflejo. Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Levantó con dificultad su mirada para ver al menos quien había sido su atacante…

Nuevamente era él…aquel youkai, con su misma mirada altanera y sonrisa torcida. Este rió por lo bajo y se hincó para ver más de cerca el rostro de la moribunda Miko. Comenzó a reír de manera tétrica y se levanto con rapidez a la vez que levantaba su espada. La chica sentía el calor de sus lágrimas que acariciaban su rostro.

-Bueno…aquí termina el juego mi querida Kagome…-dijo el youkai mientras dirigía con un ágil movimiento su espada hacia el cuello de la miko.

------------------------------------------…………………………………---------------------

Un grito se hizo presente en la habitación y a la vez hacía eco en toda la casa.

Una joven mujer seguida por un niño y una anciano corrieron con rapidez hacía el lugar. La mujer abrió la puerta con brusquedad y comenzó a buscar entre la oscuridad a su hija. Vio un pequeño bulto sobre la cama y se acerco rápidamente mientras que lo cobijaba entre sus brazos.

El pequeño encendió las luces y miró con asombro la escena.

Su hermana estaba cubierta de sudor, temblaba y abrazaba su rodillas como tratando de refugiarse de aquello que le había provocado aquel miedo mientras unas incesantes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Kagome hija… ¿que sucede?-preguntó el anciano con preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella

-¡¡Hermana…!!

-Papá… ¿puedes traerle un poco de agua?- dijo la mujer

-s-si…

Una vez que el abuelo se retiro, la joven mujer miró al pequeño de una manera extraña, lo cual le hizo entender que mejor se marchaba del lugar y las dejara solas.

Prácticamente a regañadientes salió de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

La mujer concentró su mirada en la adolescente. Aún no paraba de temblar. La abrazo con ternura y besó su frente. Corrió algunos cabellos de su frente y la acuno en sus brazos.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al anciano. Puso el vaso sobre el velador de la chica y sin necesidad de que le dijesen algo, se retiro en silencio sin antes entregarle una tierna y a la vez preocupada mirada a su nieta.

El temblor había empezado a cesar. La calidez de aquel abrazo la iba tranquilizando lentamente. Las lágrimas iban declinando y solo pequeños sollozos salían de la garganta de la chica.

Una vez más tranquila, la mujer tomo el vaso que el anciano había dejado sobre el velador y se lo entrego a la joven. La chica con algo de dificultad comenzó a tomar de aquel frío líquido. Podía sentir como este le refrescaba su seca garganta aliviándola de aquel ardor que le había provocado el grito anterior.

-gracias…-dijo la miko levemente mientras terminaba de tomarse el agua

-¿estas mejor…?-pregunto con preocupación la madre a la vez que acariciaba los largos cabellos de su hija

-si…solo fue…una pesadilla…

-----------------------------------------------…………………………………………….

El hanyou despertó súbitamente, como si alguien lo hubiese llamado. Miró a su alrededor observando que todo estuviese en orden. Fijo su vista sobre el houshi herido e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Aquel hombre no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Un olor a tierra mojada comenzó a hacerse presente, luego el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo de la cabaña y por último una luz que ilumino el lugar.

-"una tormenta…"-pensó el hanyou mientras la imagen de Kagome se hacia presente-…"al menos está en su época…"-cerró los ojos lentamente y retomo nuevamente el sueño.

----------------------------------------…………………………………-----------------------

Pequeñas gotas adornaban las hojas de los imponentes árboles del bosque, cayendo lentamente hasta precipitarse al suelo.

Había sido una gran tormenta pero ya ni rastro había de ella. Una anciana estaba recogiendo algunas hierbas del campo, acompañada por un hanyou malhumorado.

-¿Por qué esa cara Inuyasha?

-¡keh! Es la única que tengo anciana…-contesto irritado el hanyou

-ayy…no tienes remedio ¿verdad?-el peliplateado se mantuvo en silencio

-oye…-dijo este mientras la mirada-…ese tal Hiro… ¿no se te hace sospechoso?

-¿sospechoso dices…? Pues si te soy sincera… hay algo en él que no me agrada…

-me lo imagine…

El ambarino se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al bosque ante la consternada mirada de la anciana.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto

-a caminar…-mintió el hanyou mientras desaparecía del lugar de un salto

-ayyy…seré anciana Inuyasha…pero no tonta…-la mujer se levanto y se dirigió a la cabaña

---------------------------……………………………..------------------------------------------

Kagome observo su rostro una vez más. Tenía otra vez unas notables ojeras. Después de que su madre la calmara y la dejara sola para que tratase de dormir, ella no había podido cerrar ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche. Y por si fuera poco, una fuerte tormenta azoto la ciudad con estridencia. La chica para evitar que el miedo se apoderara nuevamente de ella, se puso sus audífonos y coloco su ipod a todo el volumen que este daba, al menos era suficiente para poder distraerse de los fuertes truenos.

Comenzó a peinarse con lentitud. Una vez terminado se dirigió hasta su equipaje y comenzó a revisar si llevaba todo lo necesario para el viaje. Chequeo que todo estuviese en orden…

-Medicinas, vendas, golosinas, libros, los crayones de Shippo-chan, los caramelos de Sango-chan, la limonada de Miroku-sama, las sopas instantáneas de Inuyasha…-decía mientras tachaba las cosas de la lista que había hecho-…bien, creo que eso es todo…

La joven miko se aproximo a su mochila y la cerró con cierta dificultad. Bostezó con pereza y comenzó a restregar sus ojos tratando de despertar.

Se coloco la mochila y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, se despidió de su familia y se dirigió al poso. Estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando recordó algo. Dejo su equipaje a un lado y fue a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

----------------------------------------…………………………….----------------------------

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el respaldo de aquel viejo poso. Estaba nervioso y más que nada malhumorado. Pretendía recibir a la joven SOLO para poder conversar con ella, pero al parecer todos habían tenido la misma idea.

-¡¡ya Inuyasha!! ¿no crees que estas exagerando?-preguntó la exterminadora con irritación

-jajaja déjalo Sanguito…es comprensible que esté así…de todas maneras quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Kagome-sama-lo defendió el houshi mientras sonreía de manera pervertida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el hanyou

-¡¡¡MIROKU MALDITO PERVERTIDO NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!!

El hanyou estaba realmente molesto, se levantó bruscamente para irse del lugar cuando sintió que algo caía de su manga. Todos observaron aquel objeto rosado por unos instantes. Un viento soplo meciendo sus cabellos por la intensidad y a la vez, de manera traviesa había abierto aquel delicado cuaderno incitándolos a ver su contenido. Ninguno apartaba la mirada de aquello, temerosos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta rodear aquel objeto y se miraron unos a otros.

-¿y bien Inuyasha…? ¿Qué esperas? Recógelo…-ordeno la castaña mientras le golpeaba el brazo levemente

-¿y por que yo?...-pregunto exasperado el peliplateado

-yo lo recogeré…-el houshi tomo el cuaderno sin cerrarlo y observo el rostro de los presentes

-¿y bien…que esperas para cerrarlo?-dijo el hanyou molesto

-pues… esta bien… pero creí que te interesaría saber que justo en esta pagina…-decía el houshi mientras colocaba un dedo sobre un punto de la hoja-…sale tu nombre…

-¡¡ ¿Qué cosa?!!-el ambarino le arrebato el cuaderno con brusquedad y cuando estaba por leerlo un golpe en la cabeza lo distrajo. Llevo una de sus manos a la zona golpeada y le entrego una fría mirada a la exterminadora-… ¡¡¿y a ti que demonios te pasa?!! ¡¡¿Por qué me golpeas…?!!

-porque no deberías leerlo…¡¡por eso!! Kagome-chan nos dijo **estrictamente **que ¡¡jamás lo leyéramos!!

El hanyou hizo caso omiso y leyó algunas líneas, luego sonrió de manera extraña y miro a la castaña con burla. La chica parpadeo consternada por la actitud del hanyou.

-¿Qué te pasa eh?-dijo la exterminadora mientras ponía sus manos sobre las caderas

-pues…nada…quizás no quieras saber lo que Kagome escribió de ti…-contesto sin mayor interés para luego mirarla con burla -…y de Miroku…

Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Kagome sabía muchas cosas que pasaban entre Miroku y ella cuando estaban a solas. Trago con dificultad y se acerco al hanyou con la clara idea de arrebatarle el dichoso cuaderno ante la mirada consternada del Houshi.

-¡¡¡dame eso Inuyasha!!! ¡¡Déjame ver!! -rugió la exterminadora

-¿Por qué? Según tú no hay que leer lo que dice este cuaderno…-contesto este a la vez que la miraba de manera sarcástica y sonreía de manera burlesca

La castaña bufo molesta y se cruzo de brazos. Miraba a ambarino con rabia, lo único que deseaba era golpearlo. Luego de unos minutos se tranquilizo y suspiró pesadamente. Centro su atención en el houshi y en el hanyou y no pudiendo creer lo que estaba a punto de decir se dirigió a ambos y los miro seriamente.

-de acuerdo…hagamos esto…-hizo una leve pausa dándose ánimos para decir lo que iba a proponer, ya que sabía perfectamente que si su amiga se enteraba, la mataría-… leamos el dichoso cuaderno

Tanto el hanyou como el houshi quedaron consternados. Sango la mejor amiga de Kagome, quien conocía mejor que nadie la reacción de la chica, estaba proponiéndoles leer aquel cuaderno con los pensamientos mas profundos de la miko. Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a la chica con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la aludida

-esto no es una trampa para que te entreguemos el cuaderno ¿verdad?-dijo el hanyou

-¿y por que piensan eso…?

-ambos sabemos que eres la mejor amiga de Kagome-sama…y por ello no querrías que invadiéramos su privacidad-contesto el houshi mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-pues…si…pero…tengo que admitir que también me da mucha curiosidad saber lo que Kagome-chan escribe allí…además…quizás eso también nos ayude a conocerla un poco más…-sentenció la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada

Un silencio se hizo presente y el viento nuevamente soplo con fuerza. El ambarino observo a la exterminadora y luego al houshi. Finalmente se sentó con brusquedad en el húmedo pasto que rodeaba el poso.

-bien…entonces lo leeré…-antes de poder leer aunque fuese una línea la castaña le arrebato el cuaderno y lo miro con molestia-… ¿y ahora que demonios te pasa? ¿Que no querías saber lo que dice ahí?

-si…pero YO lo voy a leer… -gruño esta mientras se sentaba al borde del poso

-¿y por que tu eh?

-para omitir lo que creo que ustedes los HOMBRES no deben saber…

-¡keh!

La castaña se dirigió a la primera pagina del cuaderno, lo ojeo levemente y sonrió. Carraspeó un poco y miró a los presentes, que estaban expectantes a escuchar a la exterminadora.

-bien…empecemos…-dijo mientras volvía a carraspear- "**veinte de octubre… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, hoy acabo de cumplir los quince años… bueno, ¿que más le podría contar a un cuaderno?"-**la castaña rió ligeramente-"**… ¡ah si! Vivo con mi familia en un templo, del cual, mi abuelo es el encargado. Mi familia la compone mi madre, Meiko… Mi pequeño hermano de nueve años, Sota, que esta en primaria…y esta demás decirlo mi abuelo… ¿mi padre?... el murió… el mes pasado se cumplieron diez años de aquello".-**Sango guardo silencio unos instantes y miro a los jóvenes, ninguno de ellos sabía que el padre de Kagome había muerto, aunque les parecía extraño que nunca lo mencionase, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a preguntar-"**…bueno creo que eso es todo lo que puedo escribir, ya que me están llamando para ir a desayunar y luego a la escuela. Cuando regrese te contaré lo que he hecho durante el día. Sayounara."**

La exterminadora cambió de página y parpadeo con sorpresa. Miró levemente al hanyou y sonrió con malicia. Este parpadeó un par de veces pero en realidad no le había tomado demasiada importancia.

-"**veintitrés de octubre… ¿realmente paso todo aquello? Estoy aun desconcertada… el día de mi cumpleaños pensé que sería como cualquier otro…pero me equivoque… ¡y vaya que si…! aquel día salí apresurada para juntarme con mis amigas camino a la escuela, cuando vislumbre a Sota en la entrada del templo donde se encuentra un antigua poso. Me acerque a él y le pregunte que ocurría. Me dijo que para variar Buyo (nuestro gato) se había escabullido al interior del templo. Resignada y algo ofuscada por la "valentía" de mi queridísimo hermano, me aventuré y baje a por él.**

**Una vez dentro, un ruido proveniente del poso me puso algo nerviosa, encontré al gato e iba dispuesta a regañar a Sota por su descuido, cuando algo me jaló hacia el interior del poso. Mi respiración se detuvo, no se en que momento recordé que debía volver a hacerlo. Unas frías manos se posaron en mi rostro y me obligaron a voltear para ver a su poseedor. **

**Una mujer cien pies me estaba arrastrando, comenzó a hablar de La Perla de Shikon. No se que ocurrió, solo se que trate de alejar a esa maldita bestia y pose mi mano en su rostro, una extraña luz surgió y aquella mujer youkai se perdió en lo profundo de una luz azulina." –**ohhh… así que fue así como Kagome-chan llego a esta época…

-sigue leyendo Sanguito… se está volviendo interesante

El ambarino permaneció en silencio y luego suspiró con cansancio. Si estaba en lo correcto, aquel día que Kagome había atravesado el poso, lo había conocido a él y tenía que admitir que no fue una muy buena bienvenida.

-** "Una vez que todo ocurrió, comencé a tratar de salir de aquel oscuro poso. Una vez que lo logre, todo había cambiado. El templo había desaparecido para dar vista a un gran terreno lleno de árboles y pasto cuyo verde era realmente maravilloso. Mire en busca de algo que pudiese conocer, y empecé a llamar a mi familia, esperanzada que solo estuviese a una distancia prudente de mi hogar. A lo lejos pude ver al gran árbol sagrado. Un hilo de esperanza cruzo mi corazón y me dirigí lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a él. **

**No se en que momento se me había olvidado respirar nuevamente. Una suave brisa movió uno que otro de mis cabellos haciéndome cosquillas, y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. Bueno cualquier persona con juicio quedaría petrificado si viese a un muchacho atrapado por las raíces gigantes de un árbol. Parecía que dormía con una tranquilidad absoluta. Me acerque a él con la esperanza de que supiese donde me encontraba y me dijese por donde podría volver a mi hogar. Lo observe con detenimiento y algo llamo mi atención…tenía orejas como las de un perrito…"-**Sango y Miroku centraron su mirada en Inuyasha, el cual estaba rojo de vergüenza y solo atinó a observar hacia otra dirección-"**…las toque levemente y ya cuando me di cuenta que debería estar buscando el camino hacia mi casa, unos aldeanos me obligaron a ir a su aldea, ya que pensaban que era una espía. Vaya si que fue duro… pero es aquí donde todo comienza… conocí a la miko del lugar y ella me explico que me parecía bastante a su hermana fallecida… Su nombre era Kikyo… en fin…lo peor ocurrió en la noche, si adivinaste, aun no era capaz de volver a mi casa, pero retomando el tema…la mujer ciempiés ataco la aldea, reclamando la dichosa perla…corrí hacia el bosque. No se como fue que llegue, pero estuve frente al Go-shinboku, trate de levantarme y seguir corriendo, cuando la voz de aquel muchacho que se encontraba dormido se hizo presente…comenzó a decirme Kikyo…y a decirme un sinfín de estupideces…"-**La castaña miró al hanyou nuevamente y negó levemente en señal de reproche, este solo le entrego una fría mirada que ella simplemente ignoro sin mayor problema- "**Lo que ocurrió después se me hace confuso, solo se que la mujer youkai me ataco y de mi interior salio la perla… luego me aprisiono contra el árbol sagrado. Estaba desesperada, no quería morir…no sin ver a mi familia… y menos en un lugar desconocido. El joven me obligo a quitarle la flecha que se encontraba en su pecho…flecha que por cierto no había visto…no se como lo hice…solo se que en un par de segundos el idiota había destruido a aquel youkai. **

**Lo peor vino después cuando intento matarme…porque quería la perla…corrí esquivando a penas sus garras…¡¡maldito idiota!! Yo que lo ayude y después me quiere matar…Una desesperación recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la perla rodó por un pequeño puente colgante y este se dirigió a tomarla con rapidez, la anciana que me ayudo anteriormente puso un conjuro alrededor de su cuello…era un collar, bastante particular… y me dijo que recitara cualquier palabra o conjuro que supiese…solo atine a decir "OSUWARI" mmm creo que fue porque es muy parecido a un perrito…"-**una vena comenzó a hincharse sobre la frente del hanyou y a la vez echaba chispas por los ojos. El houshi le daba leves palmaditas para calmarlo, mientras la exterminadora retomo la lectura.-"**Luego de haber escapado de una muerte segura, la anciana me explico que mi labor era proteger aquella perla con mi vida. El pánico de permanecer en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi me embargo y me dirigí al poso, estaba a punto de llegar, pero para mi muy mala suerte unos bandidos me secuestraron y me llevaron ante su líder. Quería que le entregara la perla y sin piedad comenzó a matar a sus hombres. Pensé que iba a morir, ya que aquel bandido había empuñado su espada y estaba a punto de cortarme con ella… pero en esos momentos llego el…el idiota que intento matarme… ¿no te dije su nombre? El imbecil se llama Inuyasha y es un hanyou… muy fuerte tengo que decir. Por leves momentos tuve la esperanza que había ido a rescatarme, pero… había ido a por la perla de Shikon…si será idiota. Para librarme de aquel bendito ser, había lanzado la joya fuera del escondite, pero eso fue para peor. Un Youkai salio del cuerpo del bandido, según Inuyasha era un cuervo de la muerte, que se había comido su pecho para hacerse un nido. El ave escapo y se llevo con él la perla. Y fue así como me gane otro insulto por parte del hanyou. Este me alcanzo un arco y flechas y me dijo que si era la reencarnación de Kikyo podría darle sin problema a aquel youkai, cosa que no ocurrió…bueno nunca había tomado un arco en mi vida, no es mi culpa…pero el imbecil me dejo caer y se fue por su propia cuenta. Lo hizo añicos con sus garras, pero este se volvió a regenerar. No recuerdo muy bien el resto, estaba demasiado aturdida por todo lo que ocurría, solo se que ate una garra del youkai en una flecha, aproveche el hecho de que se estaba regenerando. Esta dio justo en el blanco…pero aquí es cuando todo se vuelve en mi contra…la perla se hizo añicos junto con el youkai…y ahora según Kaede-oba-chan, tenía que juntar fuerzas con el **_**¡¡ODIOSO!! **_**Hanyou. **

**Aun no me explico como fue que volví a mi época… ya que, después de una pelea con Inuyasha (que esta demás decir que se comporta como un chiquillo de secundaria) fui atacada por una mujer con ropas bastante extravagantes y justo al momento de darme el tiro de gracia, caí por el poso y volví a mi época.**

**Realmente todo lo que ha ocurrido me ha dejado perturbada, pero en fin… solo se que no volver a ver a ese odioso nunca mas."**

Sango parpadeó un par de veces y se hecho a reír casi histérica, ante la consternada mirada de Miroku e Inuyasha.

-¡¿y a ti que demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Estas loca…o qué?!

-Sanguito ¿Qué te causo gracias?-pregunto el houshi mientras esperaba con paciencia que la castaña se calmara

-l-lo…lo siento… es que…m-me resulta divertido saber cuanto Kagome-chan te odiaba... ¡por Kamy-sama! ¡Realmente te detestaba!

El ambarino puso los ojos en blanco. Trato de pasar por alto el COMENTARIO de la exterminadora, la cual seguí riéndose sin parar… ¿Cómo era posible que encontrara gracioso aquello? Realmente Sango tenía un sentido del humor bastante peculiar.

La castaña rió por breves instantes más. Una vez que se calmo, seco unas pocas lágrimas que la risa había soltado y miró al hanyou, el cual estaba bastante irritado.

-¿terminaste?-pregunto con irritación y sarcasmo

-si…-contesto la chica mientras fijaba su atención en el diario nuevamente. Empezó a ojearlo sin mayor interés, hasta que una página capto su página. Leyó con atención y luego suspiró con cansancio. Miró a los jóvenes los cuales seguían expectantes. Carraspeó y siguió leyendo.

----------------------------------------………………………………----------------------------

Su cuarto inmaculado pasó a ser un verdadero desastre, su ropa estaba dispersa por toda la habitación, sus libros y cuadernos tirados por el piso, su cama desecha y el colchón estaba levantado.

Kagome recorrió una y mil veces aquel pequeño cuarto y nada, no estaba por ningún lado. Vio a su hermano que pasaba frente a su puerta y se detenía a observar el tiradero que tenia.

-¿her-hermana que…?

-¡¡ush Sota!! ¿Has visto mi diario?-pregunto irritada la joven miko mientras seguía revolviendo su armario

-p-pues no… siempre te lo llevas a la otra época ¿no?-en eso la chica se detuvo abruptamente y miro a su hermano, el cual se paralizo. La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente y exhalo con calma

-¡uf! Tienes razón siempre lo llevo al Sengoku… lo mas probable es que se me tuvo que haber quedado… lo más seguro es que alguno de los muchachos tuvo que haberlo encontrado…-se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a ordenar la habitación

-¿hermana…Inuyasha-ni-chan no se enojara por que llegues tarde?

-mmm si puede ser…-la chica se encogió de hombros-…pero no me iré hasta que mi cuarto vuelva a estar como antes…-sentenció finalmente y siguió con su labor, mientras su hermano le entregaba una mirada consternada.

----------------………………………………..----------------------------------……………….

La exterminadora había leído casi todo el cuaderno, bueno con ayuda del hanyou, que exasperado por saltarse ciertas cosas que para EL serian divertidas, se lo arrebataba sin mayor complicación y lo leía ante la furia y vergüenza de la castaña. Siempre que ella trataba de evitar algo, el se lo arrebataba y lo leía, por lo general siempre se trataba de ella y Miroku, no era gran cosa, al menos…no para el.

No se dieron cuenta en que momento el crepúsculo comenzó a hacerse presente, por lo que siguieron leyendo sin mayores distracciones.

Sango iba a comenzar a leer pero se detuvo… miró unos instantes el contenido de aquella pagina y cambió a la siguiente.

-¿de nuevo se trata de cómo Miroku y tu…?-el peliplateado no alcanzó a formular la pregunta, ya que la castaña lo miraba con furia-… ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-esto no habla de mi Inuyasha… si no de ti… ¿quieres saber que dice?-dijo la castaña de manera fría y cautelosa, mientras lo miraba fríamente

El rostro del hanyou se crispo, su cuerpo se tenso abruptamente y desvió la mirada hacia el bosque. Algo le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas, así como estaban… ¿Por qué seguir indagando?

-¿y bien…?-pregunto nuevamente la chica

-¡keh! No creo que sea la gran cosa…lo mas seguro es que sea una pagina entera quejándose de cómo yo la "maltrato"-dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo

-¡oh vamos Inuyasha! No seas infantil…de seguro Kagome-sama no escribió nada del otro mundo…

-bueno…entonces si es así sigue leyendo Sango… hemos estado escuchando las boberías de Kagome todo el día, ¿Por qué no terminar lo que ya empezamos?

-de acuerdo… pero conste…que te pregunte…-la chica carraspeó levemente y comenzó a leer-"…**para mi sorpresa todo termino… aquella búsqueda incesante de los malditos fragmentos… para mi…eso ya acabo… ¿Cómo pude pensar que podría formar parte de aquel mundo…de aquella época? **

**Siempre estuve conciente de lo que era para él…un simple rastreador, un simple utensilio para encontrar los dichosos fragmentos. Pero esto acaba aquí…hoy y para siempre. **

**No se porque me lastima tanto… solo se, que siento que una parte de mi está con él… ayer cuando lo vi… estaba con ella… la abrazaba con fuerza y le prometía protegerla pasara lo que pasara… lo que me hizo entender que… **

**Cuando pude verle a la cara, pensé que haría lo de siempre… avergonzado, bajaría la mirada y buscaría una y mil excusas para evitar mis reproches… pero no fue así, mantuvo su mirada fija en mi todo el tiempo… seguro, con determinación… iba a decirme algo…algo que yo sabía iba a escuchar tarde o temprano… pero el miedo me invadió y corrí hasta poder llegar a la aldea. Una vez allí les deje lo necesario para el viaje y volví a mi época. **

**Ahora estoy aquí, sintiendo que una parte de mi se desmorona por completo, trato de convencerme que esto es lo mejor… que… estoy donde debo estar, donde pertenezco. Este es mi hogar. Pero… ¿Por qué mi corazón se siente así…?"-**La castaña fijo su mirada en el hanyou, el cual estaba pálido, trataba de asimilar cada palabra que esta pronunciaba, imaginaba a la miko escribiendo cada una de ellas, con aquel aire triste que la embargaba cada vez que lo veía con Kikyo. La exterminadora prosiguió-"**… he tomado una determinación… iré al Sengoku…necesito finiquitar esto… me despediré de mis amigos… creo que eso me dolerá bastante…sobretodo despedirme de Sango-chan…"-**la aludida trago con dificultad-"**…no es que quiera menos a Miroku-sama o a Shippo-chan…o a Kirara…pero Sango-chan se convirtió en una gran amiga…¡¡en una hermana con la que puedo contar!! Extrañare las largas charlas "intimas" que manteníamos cada vez que estábamos en las aguas termales…esa relación de complicidad, de contarle algún secreto, alguna experiencia o viceversa…"-**la castaña sollozo levemente, aquellas palabras la estaban haciendo sentir culpable, pero aún así siguió leyendo-"**…extrañaré a Miroku-sama, siempre con su sonrisa alegre y tratando de mantener el animo en el grupo, paciente y muy sabio… Shippo-chan…mi pequeño kitsune, travieso y alegre es como un hermanito pequeño al cual hay que mimar y proteger…y la pequeña Kirara…"-**la chica detuvo la lectura y cambio de pagina.

-¿Qué sucede Sanguito?-preguntó curioso el houshi

-las lagrimas…corrieron un poco la tinta…no puedo leer…-contesto la castaña. Iba a continuar la lectura, pero un nudo se deposito en su garganta, impidiéndole articular silaba alguna-…n-no…no puedo seguir…

La castaña siguió buscando otra pagina en que centrarse, de por si aquello la había hecho sentir incomoda, y al parecer al hanyou y al houshi también. Llego hasta la última página, que al parecer era del día anterior.

-"**Mañana se cumplirán once años… como ha pasado el tiempo… a veces cuando cierro los ojos…es como si pudiese verlo sonreír, verlo abrazarme y protegerme… su sonrisa era tan calida. Aun no comprendo como ni porque ocurrió todo…solo se que sucedió cuando yo estaba a un mes de cumplir seis años… desde entonces, procure pensar siempre en él…recordando sus mimos… sus abrazos.**

**Al principio me costo sopesar su ausencia. Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, fue cada vez más fácil. Lo único que lamentos, es que Sota no tenga recuerdos de él, ya que era solo un bebé… me duele pensar que de cierta manera mi hermano no tenga una imagen paterna… pero…jeje… creo que de cierta manera ahora todas esas falencias las ha cubierto Inuyasha…-**el ambarino abrió los ojos como platos y parpadeo con sorpresa-**…para Sota inuyasha es un héroe… un héroe bastante terco y malhumorado…idiota y bocota… pesado y…"**

-Si, si…ya entendimos que el hanyou es un idiota ¿puedes saltarte esa parte y continuar?- exigió el peliplateado mientras que el houshi y la exterminadora reían levemente

-**"Solo se que a pesar de eso Sota lo admira…y creo que su influencia le ha ayudado bastante a madurar… pero aún así… Sota necesita un padre… un padre a quien contarle sus problemas, un padre con quien compartir gustos y pasatiempos…u ejemplo a seguir…Inuyasha no basta…además el no va a estar siempre a mi lado…tarde o temprano todo terminara y yo tendré que seguir con mi vida… padre… te extraño…te necesito… ¿Por qué paso todo esto? ¿Por qué la vida fue tan cruel como para dejar que murieras…? Aun no entiendo como ocurrió… solo sé que mañana serán once años desde tu muerte…y como siempre iremos a visitarte… a pesar de que siempre paso en el Sengoku Jidai no olvido mis prioridades…y una de ellas, es ir a verte."**

Un silencio incomodo se genero en aquel lugar…el cual fue quebrado por una suave brisa que azoto los frondosos árboles…aquel día todos habían aprendido cosas de Kagome. Miedos, alegrías, tristezas, inseguridades… muchas cosas que ellos nunca se habían imaginado jamás…

Se miraros unos a otros y luego suspiraron. La culpa los carcomía por dentro…aquellos eran pensamientos muy íntimos…algunos algo tontos (según el hanyou) pero cosas que de una u otra manera formaban parte de la vida y personalidad de la joven Miko.

El hanyou se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la castaña seguido por el houshi. Miroku miró al ambarino por breves instantes. Inuyasha tomó el cuaderno y observo el rostro de los presentes. Todos asintieron. Estaba decidido, no volverían a leer aquel diario nunca más y olvidarse de todo aquello que fue leído, iban a fingir que eso nunca ocurrió. Solo unos segundos antes de poder cerrar y dar fin a su ya "cargadas conciencias" un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda. Tragaron con dificultad y voltearon lentamente, para encontrarse con una joven miko cuya aura de pelea estaba a no más poder.

Bueno he aquí otro capitulo de mi fic

Ahora se viene la golpiza =P esa es la mejor parte jajajaja

Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios ^^

No quise profundizar mucho los pensamientos de Kagome, me quise ahorrar algunos golpes, por eso especifique mas bien el inicio del diario, cuando conocio a Inuyasha y el día previo a la visita de la tumba de su padre.

Prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mejor…Inuyasha por fin entenderá porque Hiro no le agrada…

Besos!! Y gracias por todo!!

Ninfa___Oscura


End file.
